Everybody Hates the New Girl
by EllaCollinsDash
Summary: There's a new girl at Tattaglia High School. Does Chris have a shot with her, or will he be rejected once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not too sure how good I am at it. So I'm basically winging it. Please, please review this. I like constructive criticism! ****By the way, Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**

**The story is set for 1987. Chris is 16 and a sophomore and this story is about him and a girl and I'm planning to switch off their point of views by paragraphs, or maybe chapters. I'm not sure if I'm going to have them be together or if the three of them should just be best friends. Let me know in the reviews! We'll just see how it goes. Enjoy!**

*Bell rings*

Finally the school day was over and the weekend was here. Chris dreaded waking up at 5 a.m. and go through all the trouble of taking three buses and walking almost a mile just to get to school. Especially when he didn't want to be there. Going home wasn't exactly a pleasure either with chores, work, crime, and his family who didn't give him any privacy whatsoever. Chris stopped at his locker to gather what he need to bring home, when Greg showed up at his side to get to his own locker.

"Hey Chris, are you going to the party?" Greg casually asked. It almost seemed like he was trying to act cool again. Chris was confused.

"What party?" Greg looked totally shocked.

"Dude! You didn't hear about it? Wayne's parents are out of town and he has the whole house to himself! So he's throwing what everyone is saying will be the best party of the year!"Greg exclaimed so practically the whole hallway could hear it.

"And you're invited?" Chris asked the question, but already knew the answer definitely wouldn't be yes.

"Well, Wayne didn't personally ask me but I hear anyone can just show up. You wanna go?"

"Sure, Drew is already working today's shift at Doc's. All I have to do be able to get out of the house without my mom knowing where I'm going- or getting suspicious."

"Same here, but I doubt my dad will even notice. He'll probably just get wasted and distract himself." Greg said things like this often about his father. He never really got over his parents' divorce.

"…Okay, well good luck, Greg. How about we meet at Ceci's Diner at 7? That's close enough to his house, and that way we can get to the party together."

"Sounds good, man. Maybe we could even meet up with some girls." Chris suggested with a smile that was supposed to make him look cool, but wound up making him look like even more of a nerd.

"Greg, you know I would love to do just that, but there's a few problems with that. One: we don't know any girls who are free to go with us. Two: we don't know any girls who would want to go with us. Three: we don't know any girls who know we're alive. And four: whenever you're around a girl you just stand there with a creepy smile on your face." Chris stated matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Chris, don't be such a downer! We don't necessarily have to take girls, but we can talk to some at the party. We have to make them know we exist. What about… Donna? She's cute." Greg tried to brighten Chris's attitude, and convince himself that he wasn't lying when he said they could get girlfriends.

"Yeah, she's alright. But her boyfriend isn't. If he saw us talking to her he would run us over with his car. Repeatedly."

"True, I don't know what I was thinking. What about… Bonnie?" Chris just rolled his eyes. Bonnie was a mess and she just got out of juvy. The news was all over school.

"Greg, Bonnie just got out of juvy. Not Bonnie." Chris reminded Greg, and when he did Greg just stood there thinking of any other girl that came to mind. But the problem was there was no one. Everyone thought they were total nerds since Corleone Junior High. The jocks and bullies and popular kids spreading rumors didn't help either. Caruso made things worse as he got older. You would think high school would knock some sense into him, but it never did.

Chris and Greg closed their lockers and headed down the narrow hallway for the exit. The hallways were packed with students and faculty. Everyone was practically pressed together trying to reach the exit. This was nothing new, the hallways were always packed after school. Chris and Greg started talking about how to get Chris out of his house without his mom becoming suspicious. Meanwhile, there was a girl walking by herself in the opposite direction. She was headed for the school library and her arms were full of various books. She was pushing against the mob going against her, obviously in need of a hand. Chris and Greg were carrying on with their conversation when the girl neither of them recognized bumped into Chris, making all the books they were each holding fling to the cold tile floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." The girl looked frazzled and genuinely apologetic. Or maybe that was fear? The hallways got clear enough that she could bend on her knees to pick up the books that fell.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry about it…" Chris casually said, trying to make her feel better. He didn't get why she'd be so scared or worried. Then he remembered. He was black. He got down to help with the rest of the books and they sorted the books out to make sure not to mix them up. Meanwhile, Greg just stood there. Probably checking her out. "I don't recognize you. Are you new at Tattaglia?"

"Uh, yeah. I just moved from Cleveland. I've been in town for a week. But my first day of classes is on Monday." The mysterious girl explained. She was almost rambling.

"Oh, well I'm Chris and that's Greg. Nice to meet you."Chris said this just to be polite, but as he was talking to her she noticed she was kind of beautiful. She was white, for one thing. Next thing he noticed was that she had dark brown hair, like the color of dark chocolate. She had the nicest pair of light green eyes Chris had ever seen and she smelled like vanilla.

"Hi, guys, I'm Marley." She smiled and showed her teeth. She had purple braces on and she started to warm up to the two so-called dorks she was hanging out with in the middle of the hallway.

"Marley, there's a party tonight if you wanna go. We could go up there together." Greg spoke for the first time to her. Chris shot him a look and Greg regretted his words. He should know that Chris was working up a plan in time.

"Uhm, no thanks. I don't think that's how I should get to know everyone. And I really don't know you guys." Marley went back to being shy and closed off.

"It's okay, you don't have to. Greg is just trying to be nice, but he obviously doesn't know boundaries sometimes." This time, Greg shot Chris the look, Chris didn't regret it. "Well, we should go. I guess I'll see you at school Monday."

"Alright, bye guys." And Marley was back to rushing down the hall.

Of course, Greg said the most predictable thing he could say: "Dude, you are so in there!" And Chris thought for once he might be right.

**Alright, everyone, what did you think? Was it too long or too short? I'll try to update but I won't get to it right away because of the Thanksgiving holiday. But please leave reviews! They make me thankful :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope everyone's Thanksgiving was delicious :D I'm gonna try to get the whole story up tonight but I'm on basically no sleep because of Black Friday shopping ****J**

**This chapter will be from Marley's point of view. I hope everyone likes it and doesn't get too mad because the chapter is a little slow moving…. Also I hope that I get some more reviews! Enjoy chapter 2…..**

After her account with Chris and Greg, Marley Regan maintained her pace as she walked down the long, narrow hallway of Tattaglia High School- this new place in her life that would become basically her home away from home.

She had just moved from Cleveland because of her dad's job. He was a salesman and got a job offer in a small town near Brooklyn, and very close to Bed-Stuy. Marley was a 10th grader and had previously spent her whole life around the same friends and family members. She was not used to having to make new friends and being so far away from home. And the fact that she was entering in the middle of the second semester made things worse. All she wanted was this move to become much easier, and she hoped that when she started school on Monday everyone would be as nice as Chris and Greg were- based on the short time she spent with them in the hallway.

She thought that they seemed welcoming and much better than she expected. The moment she bumped into Chris she was terrified because of the fact that she wasn't familiar with him and she thought he would start a scene. After all, she didn't know much about this town or Tattaglia's history.

She still wondered about Chris. She wanted to know if he really was a nice guy and if he was, was he one of a kind at the school? Or were all of them kind enough to stop to help her with her books in the middle of end-of-the-day hallway traffic? Not only that, but he seemed genuinely interested in why she was at the school and that she felt welcome.

Greg, on the other hand, seemed nice too. But he was too eager and creeped her out just a little bit.

Marley finally approached the library, where she needed to get the registration for her textbooks final. She had to wait in line for a few minutes, but soon enough the old, geeky-looking librarian verified the textbooks and she was set.

Mr. and Mrs. Regan wanted Marley home by 4:00, and it was only 3:30, so she decided to take a look at some books. After all, she loved to read. She took a look in various sections and soon decided to sit at one of the tables and start to read _To Kill a Mockingbird_. A few minutes past, and Marley heard soft, girly voice coming from behind her.

"Hey, you." Marley whipped her head around to see who was trying to get her attention. Standing behind her chair were two girls who looked like they were about the same age as Marley was. The one that called out to her first had blonde hair and black-rimmed glasses. She was very tall- she definitely had a good 5 inches or so on Marley. She reminded her of a model. The other girl who stood by Blondie's side had red hair and freckles and she was much shorter than Blondie. They were both very thin as well. Freckles was the next to talk.

"Do we know you? We don't recognize you from school or anything and we see you have 10th grade textbooks."

"Oh, I just moved here. I'm starting classes Monday." Marley tried to stay calm and seem very friendly, but she wasn't used to making friends. Especially when she didn't know anything about these girls. Blondie looked at Freckles and then spoke again.

"Oh, how nice! I'm Lynn and that's Brooke. We're in 10th grade also. Maybe we'll have some classes together! Let us know if you need any help and ask if you have any questions at all." Lynn, a.k.a. Blondie, seemed genuine and nice enough to befriend, so Marley tried to adapt to talking to them.

"Where did you move from?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Right around the Cleveland area." She answered simply, but Brooke made a face that said "I'm so sorry for you".

"Ooh, Cleveland." Brooke was definitely the more frank of the two. But like the area around Brooklyn was much better- Bed-Stuy anyone?

Suddenly, Lynn wore an expression that made both Brooke and Marley know that she had an idea in her mind that she was quite proud of.

"Hey, Cleveland! There's a party at my boyfriend Wayne's house tonight. It would be a great way to introduce you to everyone. It will be so much fun, and we can stick with you the whole time if it makes you feel comfortable." Marley thought that Lynn's idea sounded like fun, but she already turned Chris and Greg down when they invited her to the party. But, after all, they were guys and her parents would never let her go to a party with two guys that they didn't know. But they would probably love the idea of her going with a couple of new girl friends.

"Uh, sure, yeah. I think I could do that. I just need to let my parents know about it." Marley felt confident in choosing to go to the party with Lynn and Brooke, but in her subconscious she felt guilty for letting Chris and Greg down.

"Cool! Just write down your address and phone number and we can pick you up around 7 ish." Lynn and Brooke smiled whilst Marley wrote her information on a note card and gave it to them. They kindly waved good bye to each other and Marley started to think about what to wear and how she hoped the night would go.

As Marley thought about how the rest of the night would go, she realized she hadn't even given Lynn and Brooke her name.

**Okay everyone, that's what I have for chapter 2! Sorry that it's a little boring at first, but I hope it's more interesting towards the end. To me, this chapter is about predictions. How things will go with Marley and Chris, if Lynn and Brooke are really that sweet, how the party will go, etc. So this chapter was basically put out there to start off other ideas of mine! **

**And in regards to the school names, Corleone was Chris and Greg's junior high. In my fanfic they are 16 and go to ****Tattaglia****High School****. Just wanted to clarify that. Always remember to ask if you don't understand something or review me to criticize or to praise. I like them both! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! Chapter 3 coming soon…..**


End file.
